The New Kid In Town
by MellyAGKGee
Summary: New Detective Logan Stratz is paired with Detective Rizzoli and well let's just say Jane doesn't like her getting cozy with her best friend one bit, but Maura on the other hand gets along with her very well.
1. The New Kid In Town

Hi guys this is one of my first story I ever wrote so I hope u like it and

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles I only own Logan (my character)

Hope u enjoy

it was a warm summers day when Logan arrived at BPD, she was fresh out of the 'YAA' (young achievers academy), she had been chosen out of two thousand teens to become a cop at a young age, she is 17 and ready to start her adventures as a homicide detective,

As she walks through the doors of the precinct she takes a big breath, walking towards the officer at the desk and smiles weakly

"Hi, I'm Logan Stratz; I'm here to see Lieutenant Cavanaugh"

"Well... im going to have to call him first kiddo" the officer looks at her, Logan scowls at the name, "why you gotta see him anyways" the officer ignoring the annoyance now on showing on the teens face,

"Can you just call him please; I don't want to be late for my meeting"

The officer nodded and called his lieutenant, they spoke for a few seconds then the officer hung up and he turned to the girl,

"You can go now" he grumbled

Logan nodded and made her way to the elevator, pressing the button to go up, she waited for the elevator to arrive.

James pov:

"god! This day is so slow" I wined as I stretched in my chair, I had been stuck at my desk all day and I am getting very bored,

"Stop your complaining Rizzoli" Cavanaugh said as he walks out of his office, fixing up his suit which was odd in a way,

"Yes sir" I said as I straightened up, slightly embarrassed that my boss caught me complaining.

Frost and Korsak where on a coffee run and had left me to do paper work… by myself, the nerve of those boys!

I looked around to see if they were coming back with my coffee, that is until I saw Cavanaugh talking to a very young girl, well not young more like a young adult, a teen maybe, she has long dark brown hair with bright hazel eyes, she was wearing a black suit like me but it was tailored and looked super expensive, she also had a silk purple button down under her jacket,

I watched as she and my boss walked and talked as they made their way to his office

"Wonder who she is" Frost said from behind me, scaring the living daylights from me

"Jesus Frost don't do that" I said as I jumped, hand on my heart, as I tried to steady my breathing again,

"Aw I'm sorry, did scare you Rizzoli?" he teased playfully

"Shut up" punching his arm, as he sits he then repeats his question

"so who's that?" as he asks the question, the lieutenant walks out, the mystery girl right behind him, he clears his throat loudly grabbing some attention,

"Everyone can you give me your attention please" he yells the rest of us give him our full attention, when he sees this he then continues,

" I would like you to meet your new team member detective Logan Stratz, Detective Stratz might be young but she's the best so don't underestimate her, she will also be helping Dr Isles with autopsies and out in the field now before I go, Rizzoli you're in charge of Stratz for now" and with that he was gone.

Leaving me very confused, jaw dropped frost and a giggling Korsak .


	2. Hi My Name Is

I don't own Rizzoli and isles

Enjoy

after Cavanaugh finished talking everyone got up to say hi and shake Logan's hand as the lieutenant left, after everyone had introduced themselves it left two detectives she couldn't wait to see, Detective Barry frost , and Detective Jane Rizzoli,

"Hey, I'm detective Jane Rizzoli nice to meet you" the tall woman greeted as she stuck her hand out to shake

"Hey" I reply with a smile

"So how come your so young? If u doesn't mind me asking" she Questions as I followed her to a desk that I guess is hers,

"I was chosen when I was 10 to go to the 'YAA' young achievers academy, I was the youngest there, and only one was chosen and that one was me, it's kinda confusing"

"So what do you have to do to get in? And how come I don't know about this academy?"

"A teen can be chosen from growing up in a family of a long history of cops or if u wanna train to become a doctor as well, and not many know of the 'YAA' as it's very private/confidential academy and is homed in Hawaii"

"wow that's far away and let me guess you got in cause you wanna be a doctor to" Jane said with a smirk, I couldn't help but smirk myself,

"I got in for both, my family was full of cops and I want to be a doctor, I love science, I love how the human body works and functions, it's something that helped me get away from all the stress of life when I was younger and the academy was far away from my home in Australia" I said small smile,

"Well you should really like doctor isles then" Frost said as he was listening to us talking

"Barry it's nice to see you again, we will have to catch up, and that reminds me" turning to Jane once again I ask "can u show me where I could find Dr Isles?"

"Yeah sure kid common I'll show you" she said, making me frown at the name,

As we walked out of the elevator it was an awkward silence as both the girls didn't know what to say when they arrived at Maura's office, Jane walked in first,

"hey Maur" the detective greeted the honey blonde doctor,

Maura looked up from the file she was reading and smiled at Jane lovingly; she then looked at Carmen,

"hi I'm doctor Maura isles" making her way over to the new detective, curiosity shown on her face, putting a manicured hand out to shake the brunettes hand,

"I'm detective Logan Stratz, I just started today" Logan replied with a smile, looking the doctor up and down, "and might I say Dr isles is that a Cassandra strickenberg?"

"why yes it is, not many people know that around here" she said with a big smiles, excitement now in her eyes, turning to her best friend and lightly slapping her arm, " Jane you should learn from her" stating with a cute smirk, Jane rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"ok so Carmen you can stay here and talk about fashion or you can come with me back upstairs" Jane mumbled grumpily, slightly jealous of the new detective,

"I'm gonna stay down here and get more acquainted with Dr isles here if that's ok detective"

"Whatever" she said as she walked out of the office,

I sat down on the closest chair which was orange and strange looking,

"Wow, now I remember why I didn't buy one of these, there very uncomfortable!" the young girl exclaimed as she stood back up, Maura just watches and said

"You know of the Kareem Rasheed label?"

"Yea, thought it looked cool but didn't like it so much" Loganshrugged

the two talked for hours until Logan looked at her watch and noticed it was 8pm and stood, straightening out her suit,

"Well it's getting late I better go to my hotel get some rest"

"Do you need a lift?" the blonde asked as she stood to grab her bag to leave also

"Um yea sure thanks doctor isles"

They walk to Maura's car in silence, once they had buckled there seatbelts, the doctor started the engine,

"So where to?"

"ah Buckminster hotel" the girl mumbles embarrassed at the hotel she sadly had to stay at, the doctor gasps in horror,

"Oh no! you are not that is one of the worst hotels here!, you must stay with me I insist" the doctor demands slightly,

"I don't know doctor isles, all my bags are already there, the hotel is already paid for" I say sadly "I don't want to bother you and be in your way"

"no excuses Detective, you are to stay with me" she says in a motherly tone, all with a smile as she drove out of the parking lot, 30 minutes later they pull up to Maura's house, (more like mansion) after stopping to get the brunettes bags they both got out of the car, Maura goes to get the girls bags from the trunk of her car,

"Oh no Dr isles, I got the bags, there mine don't worry I can get them myself" I say as I rush over to the other side of the car, after I have the bags we make our way inside the house

"Wow your house is really nice Dr isles"

The older woman thanks me and makes her way to the kitchen.


	3. New Beginnings

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, I hope you enjoy

Once Maura showed me the guest room we went back down to the kitchen to eat diner, once we walked in I saw an elderly women with brown hair in the middle of the kitchen making dinner already.

"Oh" Maura signed "I didn't know you were still awake Angela"

Angela looked up at us and replied,

"I just got here dear, I hope I'm not interrupting something" she put down the knife she was using to cut up the vegetables and walk straight towards the both of us, eyeing us up suspiciously,

"Angela this is my friend Detective Logan Stratz, she just started working at the department" the tall blonde explained as she looked at me and smiled "and Logan this is Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother"

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli" I smile as I put my hand out to shake hers "might I ask what you are cooking."

"Ah yes I'm cooking a creamy tomato and white wine gnocchi, my Janie loves it" Angela beamed

"Ahh what a coincidence that's my favorite dish my dad use to make me" I smiled at her "do you need any help Mrs Rizzoli"

"Yes that would be wonderful thank you" I smile brightly to her as I jump into helping her, conversation went well for the rest of the night, diner was fantastic and I learnt a lot about Mrs. Rizzoli and Dr Isles.

it was now 11pm by the time Maura and I finished the dishes, dinner went well except when I caught Maura staring at it I tried so hard to pretend I didn't notice but she kept staring at it,

"So I'm going to head off to bed now" I say" good night Dr Isles"

"Good night Detective"

I go upstairs to brush my teeth and get changed for bed, I slip on a blue tank top and some sweat pants and head of to bed, and this was the start of a new life.

Back at dinner

Maura's pov:

-wow how does she charm everyone like that? She gets along with everyone, Maura thought to herself as she watched Logan and Angela cooking, Half an hour goes by when the food is done and ready, everyone digs in

"Mm Mrs. Rizzoli this is amazing!" the young brunette exclaimed enthusiastically as she dug into her food,

"Yes I agree, this is a wonderful dinner Angela"

The older woman blushes from the compliments

"oh stop it you two and just enjoy and let's not forget my little helper " she turns to Logan, pinching her cheeks slightly making the girl grin happily like a young child that had been given a reward.

dinner was going good, I notice all these things about Logan, her good posture and table manners she had but she always had her left hand covered like she was hiding something, which made me very curious, after we all finished the young brunette offered to take the plates and we accepted but when she went to grab mine her sleeve rose of her hand and I got a glimpse of a stab or bullet wound on her hand it was a big scar to, not just a small one, my mind was racing of ways she could have gotten that but none made sense.

Once I was in bed I could compartmentalized everything, how could a girl so young have that scar? I thought 'child abuse or she could have gotten it while at the academy, who knows? Maybe I'll look at her medical records? , no Maura that's not right, it's an invasion of privacy, just let her tell you straight up.

Logans pov:

A horrible nightmare is all I could say.

I shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, I had the same nightmare again and it won't leave me and my thoughts alone, I glance at my watch

'4:30'

I groan at the time, it's way too early to be awake, I decide to get out of bed to go for a jog that normally helps clear my head,

I get up and grab my iPod put on running shoes, then I'm out of the house by 4:40, putting in my ear phones and shuffle my iPod and the song starts to play, I ran for 2 hours until my legs hurt and felt like jelly, but I couldn't care one bit, I just needed to clear my head, as I walked through the door I spotted Maura and Jane at the counter talking and drinking coffee, as Maura noticed the door open they stopped talking and the blonde greeted me

"Good morning detective, how did you sleep?"

"morning Doctor, detective, just fine thank you" I reply slightly out of breath, I then make my way to the fridge for a bottle of water,

"Morning how was your run?" the detective replied

"Just fine" I walk out of the kitchen and turn to say "I'm gonna have a shower" I smile and walk up to the guest room.

Jane's pov"

I walk into Maura's house and start to make coffee for us; I get to work on her ridiculous and slightly confusing coffee machine after several attempts I finally get it right,

"The things I'll do" I say to myself I start to walk to the fridge not noticing Bass and trip over

"Dang turtle get out of my way" I grumble

"tortoise, and Jane please don't blame Bass because you don't watch where you step" Maura teases, walking over to pats Basses shell then smirks up at me, I just roll my eyes and hand her the coffee

"Here I made you coffee" I say to the blonde, a smile on my lips

"It isn't instant is it?" she says as she slowly takes the coffee and sips it "mm its perfect Jane thank you" she beams

"You welcome"

we talked for ten minutes until the front door opens and a sweaty and puffed out Detective walks through we chat for a few minutes with her then she leaves for a shower, at the young detective leaves to room I give my best friend rhea "what the hell" look, and she looks down shyly at her hands,

"I forgot to mention she was here, which reminds me" she looks me in the eyes and lowers her voice to a whisper "I noticed that carter has a very big scar on her left hand which is very concerning to me Jane"

"Maur-

"No Jane, she's only seventeen, she shouldn't have a scar like that" Jane just huffs

"Maura what do you want me to do? Force her to tell me? If she is comfortable she will tell you, you know how hard it is for me to open up about my hands, so just let her be"

"Ok" is all the doctor replies with, ending the conversation.


	4. Paperwork

I don't own Rizzoli and isles

Hope you enjoy

Once all three were ready Jane Maura and Logan left for work, everyone was quiet as Maura drove them to BPD, as the day went by extremely slowly and without crime Jane and Logan were stuck doing paperwork, lunch came by agonizingly slow, Logan looks at her watch for the twentieth time in five minutes and Jane is getting slightly irritated by the movement.

"You need to be somewhere or something?" the detective says fustrtedly,

"yes I have an appointment at the real-estate to talk about my house, then I'm going to go get a coffee" the brunette smiles as she stands and makes her way to the door

"Call me if we get a case I have to go" Logan walks out to do her thing and leaves everyone else stuck doing boring old stinkin paperwork.

"Well I'm going to see Maura I'm hungry!" Jane says as she stands up and walks out to the elevators, at the mention of the ME Frost and Korsak look at each other and smirks,

"$50 bucks says Christmas" Frost scoffs at the old man,

"Hell no on Maura's birthday" frost confidently replies with a smug smirk,

The two have been betting on when Jane and Maura would finally realize the love they have for each other, it's been two years and the boys are getting quiet impatient now.

**Down in Maura's office**

"Hey Maura" Jane greets as she makes her way into the blondes office, Maura looks up and gives the detective a loving smile,

"Hello Jane" she stands "lunch already?" the Doctor questions,

"Yea, thank god for it to, I was getting so bored upstairs with all the paperwork"

"Where's Logan?" Maura asked curiously looking behind Jane to see if the younger girl was there,

"She's at the relater, something about her house, that girl doesn't waste any time Maur, she even finished all the paperwork she had to do!" I smile as I remember Frosts jaw drop when he had questioned the new girl about why she was just sitting there doing nothing,

"So lunch? Where you want to go today?" the detective changes the subject as her stomach grumbles,

"It's a surprise Jane" the shorter women replies as she walks out the door

Maura and Jane came back from their lunch, as Maura parks her car she notices a brand new 2013 blue Holden commodore with a body kit being park right in front of their car, then they notice a certain seventeen-year old-detective get out and lock the car with the remote button on her keys and remove her prescription Ray-Ban sun glasses of off her face and put them on the top of her head, all the while swagger up the stairs and into BPD,

"Whoa… that is not what I thought a girl her age would own" Jane says as she looks over to Maura who is carrying the same look as she is "remind me to me nicer to her - oww" Jane screeches as Maura hits her arm

"Jane that's no reason to be nice to her" she looks at Jane with a frown and gets out of the car, making her way into the precinct leaving Jane in the car,

"Aww come on Mauraaa, I was kidding" Jane groaned "this is gonna be a long day" she mumbles as she gets out of the car and walks to the cafe for coffee.

When Jane got back to her desk everyone was doing paperwork except Logan who was just sitting there playing angry birds, a look of concentration on her face, Jane makes her way to her desk and starts her paperwork once again,

"Um Jane… may I help with your paperwork since I have nothing to do? I'm sure we could finish it much faster"

Jane's face brightened and nodded and handed some paper work to her,

"Yea thanks here"

"Give me half I'm really good at paperwork even though I hate it" Logan chuckles as she snatches some more papers,

"Aww come on that's no fair" Frost whines

"Stop your whining Frost" Jane teases "go get Korsak to help" at the mention of his name Korsak shakes his head and makes an excuse to go get food, Logan and Jane laugh as they get on with work; the day went on to be great.

Next chapter we will start to get into everything


	5. Jailhouse Rock

OKAY EVERYONE I JUST WANNA LET YALL KNO THAT IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY 'Do It For Me' YOU WILL NOTICE THE SIMILARITIES BETWEEN Logan AND Melanie, AND THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO USE THE SAME CHARACTER BUT DECIDED AGAINST IT SOOO YEA ANYWAYS ENJOY!

2 days later

Logan's pov:

When I woke up I decided to make Maura breakfast in bed to thank her for letting me stay with her, as I get out of bed I grabbed my iPod and ear phones and headed off to the kitchen, I threw my hair up in a messy bun, and put a big white singlet on,

As I grabbed out the eggs, bacon, bread and pots my music started, the instrumental starting up and I smiled at the familiar tune and well I couldn't help but sing,

"The warden threw a party in the county jail.

The prison band was there and they began to wail.

The band was jumping' and the joint began to swing.

You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock."

I start dancing along to the music, swaying my hips, singing, a smile plastered on my face as I continue to cook,

"Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,

Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.

The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,

The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock."

Maura's pov:

I wake to the sound of a beautiful voice of a girl, getting up I follow it to my kitchen, and the voice belongs to my new colleague Logan, that girl has such talent, she keeps on singing, obvious to me watching her every move, I make my way closer, catching her eye, I smile at her as I continue to watch,

"Number forty-seven said to number three:

You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.

I sure would be delighted with your company,

Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me.

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone

Way over in the corner weepin' all alone.

The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square.

If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,

no one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."

Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,

I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock."

At the end pf the song she blushes and clears her throat,

"s-sorry Dr Isles I didn't mean to wake you" she looks down at her hands, I giggle and move to stand in front of the young girl, taking her chin between my fingers,

"Don't be sweety I didn't mind at all, you have such a lovely voice" I smile down at the brunette as she continues to blush,

"Um I made you breakfast…"

"Why thank you!" I smile happily at the food she had prepared for us.

Logan's pov"

Walking down the dirt path to the crime scene I was escorting Maura to for some field work I can't help but Ignore the sound of Dr isles muttering angrily behind me, I turn around and imp met with the sight of the blonde medical examiner wobbling her way down in her 8inch heels, I shake my head and chuckle as I make my way up to her,

"Need any help doctor?" I smirk up to her, she gives me a small embarrassed smile and take my extended hand,

"Thank you Logan"

"No problem Maur" I smile up to her happily.

"I'm so sorry Logan I didn't mean to fall" the medical examiner apologized for like the hundredth time today,

So here's the thing, at the crime scene Dr Isles was finishing up paper work when she kinda fell..? And sprained her ankle preeety bad, and well now I'm carrying her into the house, we just got back from the hospital… after 4 hours that is...

"oh shoosh you it's not your fault you fell, I mean if you listened to me in the first place you would be fine but what can we do?" I shrug as a smirk creeps onto my face as I hear the doctor huff.

Song is

Jailhouse rock by Elvis Presley.

Hope yall enjoyed J


	6. Its Not What It Looks Like

Breathe in... Now out... In... Out... In...out

I keep jogging until I reach the small coffee shop three miles from Maura's house, I have come here every morning since I stumbled upon it, and well now they can't seem to get rid of me,

As I open the door it jingles and Abby the waitress looks over to me a small smile over her face,

"Nice to see you again Stratz"

"Always a pleasure Abs"

I wink as make my way to the register to pay for my coffee that Jenny already started to make,

"Morning ladies" I greet them all, Jenny smiles, Lucy waved and Abby hugs me from behind,

"Noooooo Ab I'm all sweaty and gross" I complain trying to keep the blonde clean and not all yucky,

Abbey turned me around to face her and gave me a proper hug,

The girl had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes, with slight freckles thrown across her face, she was just 20 and still looked as old as me,

Jenny has dark brown straight hair with almond Brown eyes covered by thick black frames she calls her glasses perched on her nose, she was 19,

Lucy has rainbow hair, and I mean it, blue purple orange yellow red even green! She stood out in a crowd with her hair I say, her eyes were a light blue with a touch of green that shone in the sun,

All in All the girls were beautiful in their own ways,

"Come on Detective get ya coffee" jenny joked as I pulled away from the blonde,

"Okay calm your farm lady"

The girls laugh at my comment,

I end up staying for an hour catching up with them all,

"So LoLo what happened this morning you're never this early" Lucy questioned and I look down at my hands as I remember exactly what happened,

FLASHBACK-THIS MORNING

As I make my way down the hall towards Maura's room I feel like I had forgotten something important, something I should have done yesterday, but I just shrug it off and knock on the Dr door,

"You can come in Logan" Maura says when I finish knocking,

I open the door and walk straight to the blonde,

"Okay Maur let's go" is all I say before I pick her up bridal styling, making her squeal and wrap her arms around my neck,

"w-what are you doing?!"

"Taking you to the kitchen what should I be doing?"

"I don't know?"

I chuckle at her words and proceed to carry her to the kitchen where I had prepared breakfast, fruit salad and some dance cereal she likes,

As in putting the older woman down onto the couch I end up trip over my two feet and land on top of her, my face flushes as I lift it from her chest where it had landed and moved my hands from her waist to beside her head, looking down at her frozen,

"HEY MAURA ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? I HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPP-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Jane screamed as she walked through the front door to be greeted with mine and Maura's compromising position, that was enough to shake me from my frozen self, giving me something to really fear about, the look Jane was giving me could kill me , the eyes full of anger and shock, I back away as she makes her way closer to us,

My hands up in surrender

"Look Jane it's not what you think I swear!"

"Then what was that Stratz?" the Italian asked in a creepily calm voice,

"I t-tripped and landed on Dr Isles...?"

She scoffs and goes to grab me bit is stopped by Maura,

"Jane don't, it's the truth, she was helping me to the couch"

Taking a deep breath the angry Italian let it go.

END OF FLASHBACK

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Abby bellowed catching the attention if a few customers,

"You nearly got your ass kick but Rizzoli!"

They all laughed at me for a while... Well that is until Jane and Maura walked through the door.


	7. THE NEW DETECTIVE

Hey guys as everyone might know I am currently updating this story and giving it a reboot, if you guys want to read it the new story will be under The New Detective.

I'm really excited to try out new writing techniques on this story and I'm happy to be sharing it with everyone

We have a new addition to the homicide unit Gunther Beale, Maura has taken a great liking to the woman, and well Jane doesn't like that too much, what is going to happen, will Rizzoli and Beale get along? What about Jane and Maura? What has this new detective have to hide from her new friends?


End file.
